


Um lar no espaço

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Algumas pessoas se sentem mais em casa no espaço do que em qualquer planeta.
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Sylvia Tilly





	Um lar no espaço

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [At home in space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824722) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Femslashfeb's [2019 prompt table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl), Day 27 - space (espaço).

Algumas pessoas se sentem mais em casa no espaço do que em qualquer planeta.

Muitas pessoas se juntavam à Frota Estelar por causa disso, faziam seu lar em uma nave para que nunca tivessem que se aquietar em nenhum lugar, para que pudessem seguir com sua jornada pela vastidão do espaço.

Michael nunca pensou que seria uma dessas pessoas, mas era uma humana criada em Vulcano por uma mãe humana atenciosa e um pai Vulcano distante. Não havia lugar para ela que pudesse chamar de lar, não inteiramente. Mesmo quando sonhava em fugir para a Terra quando criança, ainda sabia disso. Não pertencia à Terra e não pertencia a Vulcano. Emocional demais e lógica demais.

Nunca imaginou que seu único lar seria no espaço, onde estava livre das amarras de ambas as culturas, podia ser ambas e encontrar seu próprio equilíbrio.

Quando se conheceram pela primeira vez, parecia que as duas não tinham nada em comum.

Tilly era barulhenta e falava bastante, enquanto Michael era quieta e reservada.

Mas ambas estavam isoladas, da sua própria forma.

Vagando sozinhas pelo espaço sem âncora.

Ambas estavam sozinhas em uma nave cheia de gente, pessoas que falavam com elas e não as viam, não por quem eram.

Foi fácil para elas se conectarem, quando superaram as diferenças superficiais, quando viram além do que parecia as separar para enxergar o que as tornava tão parecidas.

Partilhavam o mesmo amor por ciência. A mesma vontade de descobrir e entender que movia a Frota Estelar desde o início e foi quase perdida durante a guerra. Viam o universo com o mesmo fascínio. E a vastidão do espaço era o único lar que poderiam ter.

Eram iguais, de certa forma.

E quando se conectaram, tudo fez sentido.

E quando se conectaram, pararam de estar sozinhas no espaço.

Podiam ser exploradoras e estar juntas.


End file.
